


【SK】纵情交错 03

by nana_SK



Category: SK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 15:20:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15197597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nana_SK/pseuds/nana_SK





	【SK】纵情交错 03

第三章 他的家

　　krist从公司出来的时候已经是下午六点，他一出门就看到singto的司机在公司门口等他。

　　坐上车，司机开到singto的工作室，singto并没有要krist进去，而是拿着做好的三明治递给他。

　　“kit，你公司是不是给了你三天假期？”krist点点头，心想singto怎么知道？

　　singto笑了笑“你经纪人告诉我的，我要带你去我家。”

　　krist有些疑惑“这里不是p'sing的家吗？”

　　singto笑了笑“这只是我工作的家，我真正的家在芭堤雅。”

　　说着singto握住krist的手，拉着krist到别墅的顶层，推开是一个小型平台。

　　平台上有一架私人直升飞机，krist有些愣住。

　　singto握紧他的手，拉着他走上飞机，司机走过去准备启动，singto温柔地给krist系好安全带。

　　krist从未见过这种情况，虽然他家里条件很好，但是也没有到这种可以拥有私人飞机的地步，他有些惊讶，更多的是惊喜。

　　飞机摇摇晃晃升上天空，krist下意识抱住singto的腰，他将头抵在singto的怀里。

　　“kit，你看，外面很美，曼谷的夜晚，灯光如同璀璨的星空一般。”

　　krist却没有将头抬起来“p'sing，我恐高，我怕。”

　　原本想给krist的浪漫，却因为自己的疏忽变成了惊吓。

　　singto抚摸着他的头“抱歉，kit，都怪我，我不知道。”

　　krist摇了摇头，趴在他的怀里，慢慢放松一些，随着飞机缓缓降落地面，大地带来真实的触感，krist感觉悬在空中的心也沉了下来。

　　他松了一口气，singto拉着他的手，往自己的别墅走去。

　　宽敞明亮的别墅大厅，一进去是一架钢琴，中间是盘旋着上升的楼梯，别墅不只两层，侧面还有电梯，装潢是欧式的感觉。

　　singto拉着krist，“带你去楼上看看。”说着，修长的手指按下电梯。

　　krist跟着他上楼，singto推开一间房间，里面有温馨的壁纸，还有宽大的床。

　　“kit，如果你听话，这个房间就是你的了。”

　　“听话？”krist不解地看着singto。

　　“嗯，就是我希望我们可以把话说清楚，再选择要不要交往。”singto说着krist愣了一下。

　　“p'sing的意思是你之前和我只是性关系，并不是交往？”krist有些生气。

　　“kit，我只是想说，我们现在交往的事情，只要你不去张扬就好，我不希望大家都知道，毕竟我们都是在这个圈子的。”

　　krist瞪大眼睛，他放松了些“如果只是担心这个的话，p'sing不用担心，我不会说的。”

　　singto抚摸着他的脸“那，kit晚上可以睡在这里了。”singto微笑着。

　　krist拉着他的手“那你呢？”

　　singto摇了摇头“我不喜欢和别人一起睡。”

　　krist瞪着他“所以说，p'sing即使和爱人也要分开睡？”

　　krist有些不开心，singto笑了笑，“抱歉kit。”

　　krist咬咬下唇，有些烦躁，刚要说什么，抬起头，singto却吻上了他。

　　“该死！”singto低咒一声，“kit我要你。”

　　他说着，温柔地咬着krist的唇，krist刚刚还在思考singto的话，这突如其来的吻让他断了思绪。

　　singto把他抱进自己的房间，霸道地亲吻着他。

　　“kit，你相信我吗？”

　　krist点点头，他不知所措地像只小猫。

　　singto扯下自己的领带，将krist的手腕捆绑起来。

　　接着他将krist的双手举到头顶“我不说放下，不许将手拿下来，听到没有？”

　　krist愣了下，点点头“p'sing你......”

　　singto看出他的疑问，他邪魅一笑“带你玩些刺激的kit，带你走进我的世界。”

　　singto说着，将krist的短袖拉上去，慢慢折成小小一条，挡住krist的眼睛。

　　“p'sing~”krist的手微微要下来，singto按住他的手腕。

　　“听话，别反抗我！”singto说着。

　　“p'sing你这样，我看不到了。”krist有些不满意。

　　singto没有理会他“kit，其实我不会做爱，我只会狠狠干。”

　　krist有些吃惊，他的身体有些颤抖“p'sing你这是做什么？感觉好奇怪。”

　　“满足我kit！”

　　说着singto将他乱动的手，困在床头，一股禁欲的感觉袭击singto全身。

　　“别挣扎，会痛。”singto提醒道，他看着被蒙蔽双眼的krist，真是性感极了。

　　他的手下滑到krist光滑的身体。

　　白皙的肌肤，微微泛红，不知道是因为羞耻还是什么？

　　krist只觉得眼睛的黑暗给他一种未知的恐惧，同时也有一种未知的刺激。

　　singto舌尖轻轻划过他的肌肤，滚烫的舌尖，轻轻略过他的身体。

　　如同游龙一般，留下一缕清凉在他的肌肤上。

　　从锁骨到胸口，再顺着腹部若隐若现的那条分割线划到肚脐。

　　krist敏感的身体不住一挺一下，“嗯......啊......”

　　krist小声溢出口，细碎的声音慢慢释放。

　　singto笑了笑，望着他这副样子更是兴奋，他想操哭他，想要他求饶。

　　他邪魅笑起来，眼神里是一种恶魔般的玩味。

　　他掐住krist的腰，可能是看不到那双清澈的眼睛，所以任何动作都没有罪恶感。

　　他弯曲着腿，伸到krist两腿之间。

　　裤子的摩擦有些让他不舒服，他一下把krist的牛仔裤扒了下来。

　　下面的突然清凉，让krist下意识拢紧自己白皙的双腿。

　　光滑白皙的双腿羞耻地合拢，瞬间给了singto更大的刺激。

　　他看着krist好看的双脚，好想把他的脚腕用锁环禁锢。

　　只可惜现在他手边没有。

　　他的手摩擦着krist双腿内侧“嗯....嗯哈......”

　　krist不自觉地蹭着两腿，singto将他的腿抬起，krist的臀部微微离开床。

　　“啪！”singto拍打在他的臀部。

　　“啊~”krist叫了一声，圆润的臀部泛起几丝红晕。

　　“啪！”又一声，手掌拍打虽然不疼，但是有种奇特的酥麻感觉，像是电流一般窜入全身。

　　singto接着把自己的硕大捅进krist的后穴，没有第一次温柔，不是进入，真的是捅进去的。

　　krist疼得惊呼“啊~~疼~~p'sing~”

　　蒙蔽双眼的衣服上明显有些湿润，一片阴湿透过布料。

　　singto却更加兴奋，他加快着下面的动作。

　　“啊，啊...嗯啊....”

　　krist大声喘息着，singto感觉还是意犹未尽，狠狠顶撞着他，下一秒，singto又把他翻了个身。

　　按在床上，狠狠揪住他的头发，将他脸按压在枕头中。

　　狠狠共后面撞入。

　　“嗯嗯......嗯唔...唔....啊哈~~”

　　krist的声音闷闷地，被淹没在柔软的枕头里。

　　singto感觉自己现在就像是个主人一般，凌驾着一切，主导者一切。

　　他越来越快，越来越用力，有些粘稠红色液体从krist后面溢出。

　　“不要了~~p'sing~~不要，啊啊.....”krist的声音有些沙哑，伴随着哭腔。

　　singto却更是兴奋“嗯，啊...真紧....嗯....”

　　“呜呜~啊啊~~~”krist的声音叫着，他有些害怕，有些疼痛，还有些刺激与快感。

　　顶击与肌肤相撞的声音回响在房间，singto越来越用力。

　　“不许背叛我！”singto突然说道，krist此时却没有听清，因为耳边都是自己呻吟的声音，和肉体撞击的淫靡声音。

　　“嗯，啊，嗯哈......”

　　最后singto释放在krist身体里，他退出去，俯下身，亲咬着krist的后颈。

　　“辛苦了，宝贝。”他说着，krist听着他温柔的声音“嗯......”了一声。

　　“喜欢吗？宝贝？”singto坏坏问道。

　　“有，有些刺激。”

　　krist说着迷迷糊糊睡去。

　　singto继续亲了亲他的脖颈，翻过身，啃咬了几下他的脖子，他站起身，看着自己的杰作。

　　还有那有些血迹的床单，singto皱紧眉头，走下楼。

　　他坐在沙发上，打开电视，里面是他喜欢的电影，很老的一部，还是黑白的。

　　他不知道想着什么，不知道过了多久，krist缓缓走了下来。

　　krist走到沙发后面圈住singto的脖子，singto表情有些凝重。

　　他吻上krist的手，站起身，将krist横抱起来，依旧是放到自己房间的床上。

　　他轻吻住krist的额头，搂着人，看krist轻轻睡去。

　　他叹了口气“你在改变我，kit。”

　　krist没有理会，已经沉睡了，singto望着他的脸，指尖轻轻滑过他的脸庞。

　　“今天就让你睡这里了，下不为例。”

　　singto说着，眼神中夹杂着很多情绪。


End file.
